


Prom Rules

by corporatesin



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, monster prom should let me take my friends to prom, spoilers for secret endings referenced lightly and as jokes so idk but be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporatesin/pseuds/corporatesin
Summary: What can you do when the person you were dating for a whole 5 weeks suddenly won't take you to prom?As it turns out, there's more than just staying at home.





	Prom Rules

 

 _"VIIIICKKYYYYYYY!!!!"_ Sudden tearful wailing pierced through Vicky's ears, shocking her from her bolts to her core. She winced as she held her cellphone away from her, Amira's all smiles profile picture staring at her. Whatever was happening, someone fucked up real bad. She carefully set her phone onto her bedroom desk.

"Ami-"

"THAT LOSER TURNED ME DOWN!!!" Amira's sobs practically leaked through the cellphone. And in fact they did, with a torrent of tears blasting Vicky in the face full force. Electricity crackled in surprise as she attempted to shield herself from the onslaught. Turns out the Hyper-Realistic Face-2-Face Simulator app she installed earlier was buggier than an ant farm. Amidst her best friend's barely coherent ramblings and the waterfall pouring from her phone, she finally managed to uninstall the HRF2F app. The tears stopped, but unfortunately Vicky was drenched.

"Calm down, Amira. What happened to Damien? I thought you were, and I quote, 'in the bone zone.'" 

"I  _know_!" Amira sniffled, taking a shaky and deep breath. "Just last week we were setting the lunch room on fire, practically holding hands through the arson! And now he won't even give me the time of day!! Apparently Oz told him something over the weekend!! Something about how I hate guns?? Which, yeah, but like, why would that matter?? Vicky I'm so hurt-"

"It'd be a real shame if he fried to a crisp," Vicky muttered under her breath.

 "-course, now I don't have a prom date!! I mean, I wanted to go with Damien, but  _everyone's_ going to prom!! The after party's supposed to be to die for this year- literally!! They're holding it in Purgatory this year and you  _know_ how hard it is to even get there of even their shitty venues! Like, who even listens to the Night Weavers, hello?? Ugh, at least you're going with Polly at least. I'm so jealous."

"Actually..." Vicky twirled her a strand of damp hair around her finger in quiet shyness.

" _No!!!!!_ She didn't!!" 

"Well... I did, to be honest. I still like her but she's not what I'm looking for. She's  _fun_ but it's like she gravitates to the worst kind of fun- the kind that gets us almost constantly arrested."

"Oh, is that why she's-"

"Hanging out with a dummy made entirely of cocaine with a smiley face drawn on it? Yeah. It's Vera's weird idea of a prank, but she doesn't seem too broken up over it." Vicky sighed into the phone.

"Aw, Vicky I'm so sorry!!" 

"It's not so bad, Ami. Nothing wrong with... staying home, right? Catching up on Nightflix shows and everything, right? Just like every other, normal day..."

"I... guess?" Amira paused for a moment. Not soon after, Amira's waterworks started up again full force.

" _Vicky, it's not okay!!!!!_ Everyone's going to be at prom and we're gonna be called losers for the rest of the year!!! And we'll never get into Purgatory again!! Unless we die!!!! And you're technically half dead and half alive, and fire elementals can't die!!!!" 

Vicky's heart sunk at her friend's bawling and the fact they'd be missing out on what was the most hyped, funnest night of their high school life. If only there was a way to go- but everyone else she knew had dates already. Out of the arbitrary list of six potential dates she had made, Vicky could only see herself staying at home. It wasn't even in a fun or cool way like reading fanfiction or playing multiplayer dating sims.

"I just wish there was something we could do..." Vicky trailed off.

"I know..." Amira sniffled. "Oh shit, my moms are trying to burn down the door to give me comfort cookies again. B-R-B Vicky." Amira hung up and Vicky sighed, laying her head on her bedroom desk. If only she had comfort cookies right now. Instead, it was just her and her best friend in a shitty situation. A shituation, even. If only there was a way the both of them could go.

Wait. Vicky sat straight up with a an epiphany striking her like lightning.

 _What if they both made their own dates out of an assortment of corpses and stitched all the best parts together into the perfect prom dates?_ Vicky gasped at her own genius.

Wait, actually, that wouldn't work. The time it'd take to dig up freshly dead bodies, scour them for the juicy bits, attach the juicy bits together, and irresponsibly create new life in a strange and unpredictable way would be phenomenal. The best she and Amira had was a little less than a week. Vicky groaned, resting her head on the desk again. Her phone rang with a new Sinstagram notification- apparently to make matters worse, Polly's new "friend" was going to prom with her, according to the picture of Polly getting trashed in her new prom dress and hugging the dummy made of cocaine, which was wearing a tux. How did they even take its measurements? 

Wait. 

Friend.....

Prom..........

Vicky immediately sat back up, a woman possessed. A woman possessed with a deep desire to go to prom. She immediately redialed Amira. 

"Vhicphhyy!!" Amira seemed a little more cheery already, her mouth apparently full of comfort cookie.

"Ami, I just had the greatest idea. What if  _we_ went to prom together?" Amira gasped on the other end of the line.

"Whoa!! We can  _do_ that?! Isn't that against like, prom rules?"

"Psshhh, are we going to let  _rules_ stop us?" Vicky said rather confidently.

"Aren't you the one who broke up with Polly because she kept breaking too many rules and almost landed you guys in jail?"

"...You've got me there. Gimme a moment, Amira." Vicky muted the call and checked the most reputable source she could to look up prom rules: Yahoo Answers. A confused user called THOTTYWISE420 had made a similar query, although it was about bringing a corpse, which was gross. According to the aggregated answers, while most people thought it was gross they concluded that it was not illegal by prom rules. Vicky giggled ecstatically, smiling with the power of a million volts. She quickly returned to Amira with the good news.

"It's definitely allowed!! We should do it!" Amira practically squealed in delight on the other end, clapping her hands ecstatically.

"Let's go!!!! But wait, Vicky- you haven't gone prom dress shopping, right?"

"No... I was gonna go but then with the whole Polly thing, I en-"

"Shshshshshsh," Amira shhed, "Come over to my house, right now. The rest of this afternoon is all about prom shopping. This prom's gonna be all about showin' up like we're blowin' up the building and wrecking their shit."

"Count me in! I'll be there in a flash!" Vicky said. She hung up, practically tearing out of her room to go see her best friend.

-|-|-|-

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Vicky and Amira tore through the local shopping mall, creating a killer combo of outfits. School went by in a blur, either girl only seeming to notice each other's company. Damien even tried to ask Amira out again but only managed to find himself in horrible, horrible flames thanks to a strange electrical mishap. Thanks to plausible deniability, no one got in trouble- who could even risk going to detention (or jail) the night of prom? 

Finally the night came: the night of the living prom. Which was a weird theme to have considering the after party was going to be in Purgatory. Amira and Vicky entered the crowded gymnasium, arms interlinked as the doors exploded off their hinges. Thankfully no one important was hurt. Their explosive entrance only served to highlight their dazzling looks, leaving the student body starstruck. The girls laughed and danced the night away. They were enraptured in their own little world of fun, any other craziness of their peers lost to them. Though they didn't know it at the time, their nonchalant attitudes escalated them to the top of the high school social ladder.

At the end, they found themselves sequestered to a quiet part of Purgatory as the after-party began dying down. Amira tiredly laid her head on Vicky's shoulders, the two watching as the last band played out to students coming down from their adrenaline high. Vicky wrapped an arm around Amira's shoulders and smiled. Prom was easily the best night of her life so far thanks to their combined determination. Both of them would look back on this and their crazy weeks with fun and laughter... but she had a feeling they'd be spending more time like this together in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> monster prom is a bad game and will continue to stay bad until i can date my friends' characters and take them to prom and that's the Facts, babes (gun emoji)
> 
> i promise when i write about these gals again it will be Gayer


End file.
